Cronus Ampora
Cronus Ampora is the Bard of Hope and Eridan's dancestor. Not much is known about him, apart from what was revealed in Openbound part 2. Unlike all other trolls so far, his shirt is neither black nor in his blood color but white. His weapon of choice appears to be Ahab's Crosshairs, like Eridan and Dualscar, as it was found in a chest near him. Etymology Cronus shares a name with the ruler of the Greek Titans, who overthrew Uranus and was, in turn, overthrown by Zeus. Cronus' Roman form is Saturn, the name of one of the planets ruling the Aquarius sign. "Cronus" was suggested by Radiation on name suggestions for Eridan. His name might also be a reference to : the figure of the same name in Greek mythology happens to be a titan with dominion over time, and Cronus is the first in a line of Hope players that were prophecized to defeat . Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": : Personality and Traits Cronus has very possibly feigned issues with species identity and used suicidal threats in attempts to garner the attention of his peers, to no avail, as shown in his interactions with Mituna, Meenah, and later Eridan. He is also a hopeless flirt, often encroaching on personal space boundaries. He can also be incredibly rude on the occasion, to the extent that even Meenah thinks he is a douchebag. He likes to make music, though no music of his has been released on the official Homestuck Bandcamp page. Relationships Like his dancestor Eridan, Cronus is shown to be unlucky in love. He was seen hitting on Meenah and Mituna without success. He seems to like Kankri, as he is the only troll who will listen to him. He also tends to abuse Mituna. Trivia *Cronus considers himself to be a 1950s-style human greaser, and refers to himself as . This is a clear reference to otherkin, "those who see themselves as partially or entirely non-human." **In contrast to Meenah's shirt seemingly serving as the template for Alternian clothing, Cronus's shirt is white, just like the human kids' shirts. This is in following with his theme of claiming to identify as a human born in the body of a troll. *Cronus also seems to be a parody of hipsters and skeevy self-described "nice guys" who feel that they are entitled to companionship, romantic or otherwise as some form of "reward" or "payment" in exchange for acting nice, as well as individuals who feign identity issues for the sake of status and attention. *His two lightning-bolt shaped scars and his self-appointed "destiny" to defeat an evil magician who tried to strike him down in youth (and whose name cannot be said out of fear for the danger it possesses) are two not-so-vague references to Harry Potter; it also references how prior to Cronus's introduction, it was common to compare Eridan himself to Harry Potter in terms of appearance and appreciation of magic. **His scars are also the source of his Post scratch self's name "Dualscar". *His humankin nature seems to be a parody of The Little Mermaid, where a young mermaid, an inhabitant of the sea, rejected her nature as a mermaid and wanted to become human instead. *Cronus mentions that Kurloz . This may be because their interaction in the post-scratch universe resulted in his death at the latter's hands. *His title, the , and , are a swap of and . *As with his title, the Bard of Hope, it appears that he allows his own hope to be destroyed, which could apply to the fact that he has forsaken his original destiny as a hero of Hope and allowed it to die along with the rest of his session. *It is confirmed that Cronus is the worst character in Homestuck (as mentioned in 10/21/12 update). However, as Hussie's avatar was the one who said it, it was probably to vulgarise the common reaction fans had about his character when he was first introduced. **The character of Cronus is in many ways akin to common exaggerated caricatures of Eridan's negative traits. In this regard, Cronus serves to highlight how such portrayals of Eridan are often inaccurate. *Cronus is also known for making the Nyeh fandom meme canon. *He tends to not light his cigarettes, because This is possibly a reference to the John Green book entitled The Fault in Our Stars, wherein one of the main characters has a habit of putting cigarettes in his mouth and refusing to light them, as some sort of grand metaphor. *It is possible that the magician that Cronus defeated at a young age was and that the series of vessels that the magician was banished to were the various versions of Lil Cal. Given that continued to exist after this defeat, the version of him that Cronus possibly defeated was likely a time clone. If Cronus did banish 's spirit to different versions of Lil Cal across time, then it is likely this event gave the doll at least some of its supernatural capabilities (including its -esque poolball eyes). ru:Кронос Ампора Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Violet bloods